In fluid flow machines, in particular in axial gas turbines, stator vane arrays often have inner rings mounted at their radially inner end, the inner rings allowing attachment of seals thereto. The seals serve to seal off the fluid medium between rotor blade regions located upstream and downstream thereof. There are various embodiments of such inner rings to enable, for example, attachment of the inner ring to the stator vane array, attachment of seals to the inner ring, easy assembly and disassembly for maintenance and repair purposes, as well as cost-effective manufacture.